From the Past
by shiplover
Summary: This story is about a small little girl who comes through the stargate and claims to be Carter's daughter, is this true? Has Sam got a secret thts so well kept tht only the eneral knows? S/J, P.S, new chapter!'2'!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: From the Past  
Author: Shiplover:  
Email: QUADIR6@aol.com  
Status: Incomplete   
Pairings: Sam/Jack   
Spoilers: all seasons, up to and including six (maybe don't know yet)  
Season: 6  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary :k, I noticed that no-one is reading my things tht I write, or maybe you're not reviewing, send me an e-mail anything to let me know that you want more, coz it takes me ages to write these and lots of HW lates, so I need more than one person to write for, check my other stories too!  
This story is about a small little girl who comes through the stargate and claims to be Carter's daughter, is this true? Has Sam got a secret, although General Hammond Instantly recognises the little girl. S/J, P.S, its not what you think it is, Sam hasn't done anything with Jack recently. Oh and not the general either...ew...  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. I am sorry if I nicked anyone's ideas, I didn't mean to, just tell me, and I'll remove it!:  
  
  
From the Past  
  
'Hey Carter, what ya doing?' Jack O'neill said as he walked into his 21C's lab.  
  
'Last mission's report sir, kinda what you should be doing at this moment, instead of hanging round here breaking stuff.' She winced as she heard a snap come from the doo-hickey that he was holding, he quickly put it into a slowly mounting pile in the middle of her desk as he picked up another object.  
  
'Is that to say that I'm not welcome Major?'  
  
'Maybe you would be if you wore a straight Jacket.'  
  
'Very funny Carter,' He said.  
  
'Well you know, I try,' She said with a massive Colonel grin that she saved just for him.  
  
'You know Carter, I was wondering if you would like to join me...' H e was cut off by the sound of Klaxons going off.  
  
'UNATHORISED GATE TRAVEL, SG-1 REPORT TO THE GATE ROOM.'  
  
Jack and Sam got up and made a runner for the control room.   
  
'Whats up?'  
  
'We're receiving a SG-1 IDC sir'  
'Hello.'  
  
'What? How can that be possible?' Sam said as she took a seat next to Siler and started to type in some digits of some sort.  
  
'I can't explain it sir.'  
  
'Open the Iris.' General Hammond gave the Order.  
  
The Stargate started to overload and then a small girl who must have been about four years old stepped through the Gate. Everyone immediately recognised the similarity to Carter, the Blonde hair blue eyes. Everyone turned towards Carter who had gone a deathly shade of white, and looked like she was in shock and about to faint. Jack also noticed another person with a similar look on his face...the general.   
  
'Stand down,' He spoke into the microphone, and the sound of safety's going on guns could be heard.  
  
'Carter? You okay?' Jack asked worried about both of the ill looking member's of the SGC.  
  
'Marie...' He heard her whisper, which was so quite, only a person sitting next to her would hear it.  
  
The general started to make his way down to the Gateroom and was followed by Sam. Jack was glad that Teal'c hadn't come out with something like, 'I believe that there is a very big similarity into Major Carter and this Child, is there not?' I mean talk about stating the obvious Teal'c, but Jack thought that from the expressions on the two's faces, this was not a good time.  
  
'Hey.' George said to the kid.  
  
'Hi uncie.' The kid made a jump for the general and grabbed onto his neck.   
  
Jack's eyes were fixated on the frozen Major. There were a billion questions buzzing round his head at the moment, who was this kid? Where did she come from? How do they know her? Is she her mother?...no couldn't be, he would have known if Sam had been a mom, maybe she was going to be a mum, but how would they know her? Was it a sister? But the number one question in his mind was, is she all right?  
  
He saw the kids eyes finally open after her death grip on the general who looked extremely shell-shocked but was still hugging the child back, and she canned the room and her eyes finally rested on Sam who was staring right back at her.  
  
'Mommy!' The girl shouted as she ran towards Carter who had bent down to pick up the young child and they hugged with all their might. Jack thought Carter was going to cry, he thought he was gonna cry, and then it hit him, she had called Sam mommy, and she responded, she knew this girl, how?  
  
K REVIEWS IF YOU WANT MORE!!! PLEASE, OR JUST E-MAILME A REVIEW, COZ IT TAKES A LONG TIME TO WRITE, I STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANY OF MY HW FOR TODAY, BUT I'VE SPENT 1HOUR 30 MINS ON THIS, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT/HATE IT WHATEVER, THNX!  
  
I know that this is a bit similar to the other one but I thought up this version in a bring assembly by, well won't mention head teacher, but anyway it is completely different, COMPLETELY! 


	2. From the past two!

From the past part two!  
Pre....  
'Mommy!' The girl shouted as she ran towards Carter who had bent down to pick up the young child and they hugged with all their might. Jack thought Carter was going to cry, he thought he was gonna cry, and then it hit him, she had called Sam mommy, and she responded, she knew this girl, how?  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
After about 2 minutes, the couple let go of each other, and Sa stood up to full height and composed herself again, damn military training Jack thought as he tried desperately to read the look on Carter's face.  
  
Suddenly the General made an announcement, 'We'll have a briefing at 0800 tomorrow morning, dismissed.'   
  
The armed personnel exited the room and SG-1 were left standing at the base of the ramp with the general and the smaller girl, earlier named by Carter as Marie.  
  
Jack decided to break the silence, 'So lunch anyone?'  
  
Sam smiled faintly at his attempt to diffuse the situation and make it seem as if nothing and just happened.  
  
'Sorry O'Neill, I have to Kel'No'reem at this moment.' Teal'c said before bowing his head and leaving the gateroom.   
  
'Er...lunch? I could do with some of that,' Jonas said, obviously not sure on what to say in this odd moment.   
  
'Great, Carter?' Jack asked hoping secretly that she would say no, he knew that she needed her personnel space for the moment, and as it seemed, so did the General.  
  
'No thanks sir.' She said evenly.  
  
''General?'  
  
'No son, you go on.'  
  
'Right, but you're missing out!' Jack said as he turned, about to leave the gateroom, when he remembered another person there.  
  
'What about you Marie?' He said as he bent down to the child's height.  
  
'Yeah!' She said over enthusiastically.  
  
Carter was shocked by this gesture and spontaneously was very uncomfortable and wasn't quite sure on what to do. Jack immediately noticed this and quickly added in, ' Well then I'll see you at dinner young lady,' He stood up, '1900 hours okay Carter? My house?'  
  
'Sure,' She said, relieved that he had changed the timing, she needed time to think and absorb this new information, what on Earth was her dead daughter doing here?  
  
'General, would you like to...'  
'No thanks Colonel,' He said as he cut his 21c's sentence in half.  
  
'K, bye,' He said as he swivelled to turn on his heel as he marched out the gateroom and off to meet Jonas and probably watch him scoff down three lunches of very odd combinations.   
  
  
  
'Major, let's take this to my office....'  
  
  
  
'What happened out there?'  
  
'I don't know sir, but my first thought was that the Stargate had nearly overloaded just like it had come through a solar flare, I believe, or my first theory is that she is from the past sir.'  
  
'From the past, but we did not send a girl through, or anything to start this off in the past Major.'  
  
'I know that sir, but she could be from an alternate reality as well.'   
  
'Hey mommy said that before.' The little girl said from the oversized leather office chair that she was currently sat on.   
  
'How did you get here?' The major asked her daughter.  
  
'You sent me through.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I was on a mission,' Marie giggled, a giggle that she had obviously learnt from her mother. 'She said I was really important.'  
  
'A mission for what?'  
  
'She gave me a piece of paper.'  
  
'Have you got it?' The general asked with increasing curiosity.  
  
'Yes' She said as she pulled out a scrappy looking envelope out of her inside jacket pocket.   
  
'What does the letter say Major?'  
She handed him the piece of paper with held in the envelope.  
  
' LOCK OUT THE CO-ORDIANTES P76-5G6 FROM YOUR DIALLING COMPUTER, IT IS A TRAP BUILT BY A RACE CALLD THE DARMI, THEY ARE HIGHLY ADVANCED EVEN MORE SO THAN THE ASGARD AND WILL INSTANTLY WIPE YOU OUT ONCE THEY HAVE AQUIRED THE NECESSARY TECHNOLOGY OR MATERIALS NEEDED BY THEM, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO BUILD AN ALLIANCE ITH THEM THIS WILL ONLY BRING MORE PAIN AND DEATH. I PRESUME THAT THERE WILL BE A MAJOR CARTER IN THIS UNIVERSE AND SHE WILL HAVE COME ACROSS MARIE BEFORE AND IS WELL KNOWN WITH HER, IF NOT I HOPE THAT THIS WILL NOT CAUSE ANY DISTRESS. I AM KINDLY ASKING YOU TO LOOK AFTER MARIE FOR 48 HOURS BEFORE ANY CATASTROPHIC FAILURE OCCURS. ONCE THIS TIME IS OVER PLEASE SEND HER BACK TO THE PLANET THAT SHE ARRIVED FROM, WE WILL PICK HER UP FROM THERE. PLEASE DO NOT SEND A TEAM THROUGH WITH HER. THANKYOU.  
Major Carter'  
  
'Well then, I guess you know what you will have to do then, and no doubt will I help you.'  
  
'Yes...thank you sir, do I have permission to take her off base sir.'  
  
'Of course Sam, and don't forget to tell me if you need anything, anything at all.'  
  
'Yes Sir'  
  
  
'Dismissed'  
  
'Bye Uncie'  
  
'Bye Marie.' She gave a soft giggle as she followed her mother out of the room.  
  
(k I'm kinda rushing now, coz I already got 1 HW late yesterday, and I'm gonna get more if I spend too long on this, so its gonna kinda cut to the chase.)  
  
At the Colonels house...(Colonel had had his talk with Jonas, who'd you think she is? E.t.c)  
  
'Hey Carter.'  
  
'Hey sir.'  
  
'Hey Marie.'  
  
'Hey,' She punched him in the stomach. The Colonel was surprised to see that Sam hadn't really been shocked but was actually laughing, this made him smile.  
  
'Carter!'  
  
'Sorry sir...giggle...but...giggle...she told me...giggle...that, that was how she greeted you in the other reality.' The Colonel had already been briefed on the situation but still had no idea on how on earth they knew each other and he thought that it was best not to pry.  
  
'Really? Well you'd better come in before she decides to greet me again.' Marie gave out a giggle, 'what have you been teaching her Carter? You know that I told you that was a BAD habit.'  
  
'Sorry sir.'  
  
At the table...  
  
'So Mary...'  
He was cut off by Marie, 'My name is Marie, and just coz I'm young and you're 60, doesn't mean you can pick on me.' She said with as much spunk as she could manage.   
  
'What?! I'm not 60! And Carter! Did you teach her that line?'  
  
'No sir...giggle.'  
  
'mmm, yeah I'm sure,' he said sarcastically watching the mother and daughter side by side in hysterics, the sight made him smile and he immediately had a spastic thought and grabbed what was left of his roast dinner and lunged it at Marie who sat in shock for a moment before she grabbed some of her mashed potatoes and hurled it back at him who immediately ducked, but not in time. He made a throw of Turkey at Marie who dodged out of the way and it went smack onto the laughing Major's white top, she stopped abruptly, looked up and grabbed desert, Jell-O, and threw a handful of the stuff at her CO.   
  
This went on or some time, until Marie was too tired and she ended up sleeping in Jack's spare room. Carter was out on the deck trying to let her shirt, soaked with tomato sauce dry off.   
  
Jack watched with some interest from the Patio windows that were open. She seemed sad, he decided that he would go and comfort her.  
  
'Hey Carter!'  
  
'Hey'  
  
'You okay?'  
  
'Sure,' Not very convincing he thought.  
  
He took her by surprise by wrapping his arm around her waist but to his shock he let him, 'What happened.' He asked obviously asking about what the history was with the child.  
  
'I was 22, just got married to this great guy called Josh. He was perfect,' He h4eart took a nosedive, she had been married? But he let her carry on, 'so we had a kid, Marie, we spent three beautiful years together, nothing could have been better, but then there was an accident...'  
  
He felt her stiffen, he gave her a light squeeze to let her know that she could carry on.  
  
'...Or so it seemed, it was some odd military enemy that Josh had made at some point while being my CO.' Now his heart really did stop moving, she had married her CO, had kids, what? How?  
  
She had felt him stiffen up, 'We had the regulations bended a bit, it wasn't any serious work,' She felt him relax, and carried on, 'he had toyed with the car before and had messed up the mechanics forcing it overheat, accelerate and disable the brakes....you can imagine...' Her voice cracked there, he knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it, it was horrifying.  
  
No more time tonight guys, try to do more soon, but you'll have to send me more reviews! 


End file.
